We All Scream For Ice Cream
by OrsonWells
Summary: I can't really be held responsible for this one. just a bit of quick fun. rated T for some suggestive stuff. Shenny as always.
**A/N: I can't even begin to try to explain this one.**

* * *

Penny was the first to notice it, she looked up from her frozen treat and her eyes almost bugged out. She arched an eyebrow and observed the man sitting across from her. He had ordered a new flavor; strawberry balsamic. The treat itself was a deep pink color with specks of red strawberries in it and some swirls of the reduced vinegar. He'd gotten a waffle cone and two scoops.

That wasn't what had her attention. It was that his pink tongue would slip out of his mouth, hiding that plump bottom lip for a moment as his tongue swiped across the ice cream. It was delicate and precise. He'd rotate the cone in his hand with his fingers and then his tongue would slip out and lap some of the ice cream up and bring the sweet cream back into his mouth. He was methodical and exact. And then there was a drip that was headed down the cone, his tongue slipped out and he tilted his head a bit to place his lips upon the drop and gently suck it off the cone. And then he was back to gently lapping the ice cream.

As the ice cream melted in the heat his tongue took broader strokes of the ice cream. And at one point his lips sucked gently at some of the ice cream on top.

Penny's breathing was ragged as she watched him. She was kind of stunned, her mind was reeling.

And then his big blue eyes looked up, mid lick, they met hers from across the table, he slowed the lick a bit, his tongue spreading across the ice cream.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he pulled the ice cream back into his mouth, on his tongue, swallowed and then licked his own lips a little.

Penny made a small noise. And then she felt something drip onto her finger; her own sweet treat was melting.

Penny hadn't wanted any ice cream, so she opted for one of the ice pops. It was about 8 inches long and round with a small domed top. It was green, lime tequila flavored.

When she realized it was melting. She broke eye contact and brought the pop to her red stained lips, she lightly sucked at the base near her fingers. And then she realized it was melting all around. So she brought it down a bit and gently wrapped her mouth around the tip and slid into her mouth. Almost all the way. She sucked a bit; she didn't want it to break. And then she dragged it out slowly, her mouth and lips keeping a tight hold around it as it slid from between her lips. Her cheeks had hollowed just a bit. And then as the tip was at her lips, she sucked gently before removing it from her mouth.

And then she looked up and met his big blue eyes again, only they were darker; he had stopped mid lick and was just watching her.

Penny blushed slightly before she gently licked the side of the ice pop and arched and eyebrow.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow right back at her and sucked the ice cream gently, making a show to lick his lips after.

Penny sucked on the tip a little hard, trying to suck as much flavor from it as possible.

Sheldon dragged his tongue along where the cone met the ice cream, and turned the cone slightly to grab any of the melted cream.

The whole time their eyes never stopped looking back at each other. Locked in a silent competition.

Sheldon's eyes were still dark and watching her, and then he gave her a once over. And Penny felt a shiver. She dragged her tongue up the side of the ice pop and watched him as she did it. His head nodded slightly. So she dragged her tongue down the other side and gently sucked the melted juice from around the base. Her lips puckered around it to make sure slurped it all up.

Sheldon kept watching and moved slightly in his chair. And then he locked eyes with her again and pursed his lips a bit before he sucked some of the ice cream from the mound. He kept watching her as she nodded her head slightly and watched as he sucked and then he let his tongue slip out to gently consume the frozen treat.

Penny let the smallest little moan escape her mouth as he let his tongue slip out and lick gently.

He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows as if he'd won.

Penny narrowed her eyes but was still smiling slightly.

They both were about start going at it again… going at their ice cream… and someone knocked on the table top, getting their attention.

"Um... Wanna catch me up?" Leonard asked as he sat there awkwardly watching them with his own melting cup of ice cream.

Howard and Raj were sitting there as well, all three had ended up on one end, and they had these shocked looks on their faces.

Penny and Sheldon looked over at Leonard and the guys with disinterested looks.

Penny stood up. "This isn't over." Penny said as she pointed at Sheldon.

Sheldon stood up after her, "maybe we should continue it back at your place!" Sheldon suggested.

"Maybe we should!" Penny and Sheldon both sounded upset with each other. But with the speed that they tossed the remainder of their treats and how quickly they started to walk back towards their apartment building, it was highly unlikely that they truly were that upset with each other.

Leonard watched them dart of. He looked at Howard and Raj in utter confusion.

"What the frak?!"


End file.
